La curiosidad de Nero
by hope-to-last
Summary: Nero no puede dormir y baja a la cocina a por un poco de agua... pero que son esos ruidos que salen de la habitacion de Dante. VxNxD traducción de "Curiosity killed Nero"


**Disclaimer**: La saga de Devil May Cry no me pertenece a mi, sino a Capcom! Pero puedo controlar las acciones de los personajes mientras juego XD Lo cierto es que no saco ningún provecho por escribir esto, lo hago simplemente por diversión.

**Advertencias**: incesto (y bastante fuerte!), PWP (no estoy muy segura de que esto tenga trama alguna), uke Dante (esto es un nuevo tipo de advertencia… LOL). De hecho, esto es un lemon muy explicito, quedáis advertidos! *se esconde bajo la mesa, por si acaso*

Esta historia es AU porque necesito a Vergil vivo para mis malvados planes!

**Nota de la autora**: esto es una traducción de mi fic _Curiosity killed Nero_ (si, eso era evidente, no?). Dedicado a Jedah Sparda que me "empujó" a traducir la historia… XD.

* * *

Nero daba vueltas en su cama, inquieto. Se paró a mirar el techo de la habitación, recordando la cadena de sucesos que le habían llevado hasta donde ahora se encontraba.

La ciudad de Fortuna aún estaba en proceso de recuperarse, pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos estaba claro que nunca podría volver a ser como antes del ataque. Los daños estructurales eran caros, abundantes y cansados de reparar, pero las cicatrices emocionales de una comunidad altamente religiosa traicionada por su propia fe eran mucho peores. Los últimos reductos de la Orden evitaban cualquier responsabilidad y la gente ya no sabía en quien confiar. Una vez que se acabó con los demonios que quedaban en el área, los valientes esfuerzos de Nero por salvar a la ciudad pronto cayeron en el olvido, y los habituales rumores desagradables se propagaron en mayor cantidad y más rápido. La persona que siempre había sido su ancora a Fortuna, Kyrie, no se distanció de él, pero comenzó a tratarle como a un hermano, siempre hablando de la familia que habían perdido y actuando como una hermana mayor para él. Nero suponía que la chica se sentía incapaz de admitir que su familia había muerto, y él era el único vínculo con el pasado que le quedaba. Además, el también comenzaba a verla como a una hermana desde los últimos meses; aquel antiguo amor ardiente que sentía por ella se había ido transformando en algo más platónico. Así que acepto su nuevo papel de hermano, especialmente cuando Kyrie empezó a mostrar algo más que interés por uno de los nuevos líderes de la ciudad.

La vida en Fortuna se convirtió en algo aburrido para Nero, quien sentía el impulso de salir a acabar con los demonios que escaparon de Fortuna. Comenzó haciendo pequeños trabajos de cazador de demonios de vez en cuando, encontrándose con Dante en cada ocasión. Al principio se decantaron por una amistosa competición entre ambos, pero viendo que siempre acababan encontrándose y que eran mucho más eficientes cuando trabajaban en equipo, Dante decidió que lo mejor sería que fuesen compañeros. Realmente fue una gran sorpresa para Nero, primeramente porque Dante se las arregló para darle un doble sentido a la proposición, y segundo, porque Nero no se podía creer que el legendario Dante quisiera trabajar con él. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se sentía halagado. Así que Nero aceptó la invitación, no sin antes gritarle a Dante que era un viejo pervertido. De este modo fue como Nero acabó viviendo en Devil May Cry.

Sin embargo, esa no había sido la única sorpresa reciente en la vida de Nero. La primera vez que se encontró con el hermano de Dante, Vergil, pensó que se veía como una versión calmada de Dante, sentado mientras limpiaba serenamente la hoja de aquella impresionante katana por la que una vez se había peleado con Dante (y que le acabó devolviendo). No obstante, el comportamiento de Vergil no se parecía en nada al de Dante. Siendo sincero, Nero le tenía una buena dosis de respeto y algo de temor al guapo pero frío gemelo, se veía una persona potencialmente peligrosa. Y la absoluta falta de información acerca de su pasado era ligeramente alarmante. Pero estaba claro que Dante confiaba en él, y, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, Nero confiaba en Dante.

Nero suspiró, estaba claro que no conseguía dormirse. Se levantó de la cama, vestido simplemente con unos pantalones de pijama y bajó a la cocina. Quizás un vaso de agua fría le ayudaría a relajarse. Lo que resultaba más absurdo era que la causa de su inquietud se debía a que estaba mortalmente aburrido. No habían tenido ni una sola misión en toda la semana, y pasar la semana entera en la oficina de Devil May Cry con Dante y su extraño gemelo tuvo el efecto de dejar una atmósfera inusualmente cargada de tensión sexual. Definitivamente, estas cosas nunca sucedían cuando Trish (aunque Nero mentalmente la seguía llamando Gloria) y la otra chica, Lady, estaban con ellos.

¿Había estado Dante jugando con él porque se aburría y se abstenía de hacerlo cuando las chicas estaban allí porque entonces él ya no le era de interés? O lo que sucedía era que cuando las chicas estaban allí era porque tenían sobrecarga de misiones y por ese motivo Dante no le prestaba mucha atención? De hecho, Trish y Lady pasaban poco tiempo con ellos ya que a menudo se iban a sus propias misiones. Nero sacudió la cabeza, confundido. ¿Por qué demonios estaba repentinamente tan interesado en las causas del comportamiento de Dante? Después de acabarse el segundo vaso, Nero decidió que el agua no iba a ayudarle a relajarse y que lo mejor sería volver a su habitación.

En su viaje de regreso a la cama, Nero oyó unos gemiditos que venían del cuarto de Dante. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando su mente conjuró unas explícitas imágenes del cazador de demonios masturbándose. Nero se iba a marchar, decidido a intentar dormir un poco y dejar de actuar como un pervertido (debía ser algo contagioso), cuando entre los incitantes gemidos oyó un sonido que parecía un gruñido de satisfacción, y eso le hizo parar en seco. Estaba seguro de que había dos personas en la habitación, y esa otra persona parecía ser otro hombre. Los sonidos que se filtraban por la puerta estaban afectando a Nero, que cada vez sentía más calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo y una desmesurada curiosidad por saber quién estaba con Dante. La puerta estaba entreabierta, prácticamente cerrada, pero entreabierta a pesar de todo. La curiosidad le pudo, y empujó la puerta suavemente, con cuidado, para ver lo que había en el otro lado. Lo que vio le dejó sin aliento.

Dante estaba a cuatro patas, con el trasero bien elevado mientras su frente reposaba en el colchón. Detrás suyo, embistiéndole fuertemente y haciéndole gemir como una perra en celo, estaba una persona que Nero nunca habría esperado encontrar. Era tan parecido a Dante, la misma pálida y cremosa piel, los mismos ojos azules, el mismo pelo… al estar empapado por el sudor, los mechones se le pegaban a los lados en lugar de mantenerse en punta como de costumbre, acentuando aún más si cabe el parecido de Vergil con Dante. La visión de los gemelos en plena sesión de sexo era casi hipnótica para Nero, el modo en que Vergil entrecerraba los ojos a causa del placer, su hermoso pero normalmente frío rostro por fin mostrando alguna expresión, los divinos ruiditos que emitía Dante… Nero sabía que lo que estaba viendo estaba considerado como altamente incorrecto, pecado, y que debería encontrar la escena repulsiva, pero la realidad es que estaba bastante excitado, a pesar de la confusión reinante en su cabeza. El peligro de que le pillasen mirándoles sólo consiguió ponerle más caliente, y Nero empezó a frotar el creciente bulto en su entrepierna por encima de la tela del pantalón.

"Dante.." Vergil jadeó, embistiendo sin piedad a su ligeramente más joven hermano.

"Si… ya lo sé… ahh" Dante se las arregló para responder entre gemidos. Obviamente, tenían conocimiento del pequeño espía "Es de mala… educación…. nh…quedarse mirando… uhh… chaval " le reprimió tan sarcásticamente como pudo en su situación.

Nero dio un bote ante las palabras de Dante, los ojos bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa y sonrojándose más fuertemente debido a la mezcla de excitación y vergüenza que sentía. A pesar de todo, no se movió, parecía no decidirse entre quedarse o irse corriendo.

"Está bien… ven acá" Dante le ordenó, ganándose una traviesa sonrisilla de su gemelo.

Nero se quedó mirándoles fijamente como atontado por unos momentos, antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Se fue hasta Dante, su respiración volviéndose más agitada por momentos.

Dante soltó una risita ahogada al darse cuenta de lo caliente que estaba el chico que tenía delante. Él siempre había pensado que la actitud descarada de Nero combinada con su aspecto encantador e inocente hacían que el chico fuese prácticamente irresistible, aunque nunca se lo diría a menos que quisiera encontrarse con la espada de Nero, la Red Queen, dolorosamente alojada en su estómago. Pero había estado hablando del tema con Vergil, quien al final acabó admitiendo que el chico se veía especialmente mono cuando estaba frustrado después de alguna de las bromas de Dante. De modo que Dante no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener a la vez a los dos hombres más increíbles que conocía.

Cogió la cinturilla elástica de los pantalones de Nero con una mano, derramando su cálido aliento y húmedos besos sobre la tela de algodón, justo encima del prominente bulto. Nero inconscientemente movió las caderas hacia delante, impacientándose debido a las provocaciones del cazador. Dante agarró la goma de los pantalones con los dedos, rozando sensualmente la piel del chico en el proceso, y le bajó la molesta prenda de vestir, liberando el ya completamente erecto miembro de Nero. Dante le dio un beso en la punta, lamiendo los fluidos previos que ya se acumulaban, sintiendo el miembro del chico estremecerse ante las atenciones. Cuando una sensación húmeda y cálida envolvió a su endurecida erección, Nero no pudo evitar mover las caderas de nuevo, enterrándose más profundamente en la boca de Dante, deseando sentir más de esa deliciosa y pecaminosa sensación. Dante gimió alrededor del miembro en su boca cuando Vergil le golpeó justo en aquel punto que le hacía derretirse; las vibraciones volvieron loco de placer Nero, quien agarró a Dante por sus suaves mechones plateados, follándose aquella húmeda cavidad sin ningún reparo. La sensación de estar siendo tan completamente usado por ambos hombres excitaba y asustaba a Dante a partes iguales, no tenía ningún control sobre la situación, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía demasiado genial como para preocuparse mucho.

Vergil deslizó su mano desde la cadera de Dante hasta su miembro a punto de estallar. Dante no pudo resistir por más tiempo la deliciosa tortura que su gemelo le imponía y se vino, gimiendo de placer, ya que no podía hacer nada más debido a la erección en su boca. Vergil le embistió una última vez, más profundamente que las veces anteriores, dejándose ir dentro de su hermano. Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, Nero gritó mientras sus músculos se contraían, su semilla llenando la garganta de Dante. Nunca antes Dante se había sentido tan lleno de semen en su vida.

Los tres hombres estaban tendidos en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Nero se dio cuenta de que Dante le estaba mirando inquisitivamente, con una sonrisa provocativa en los labios. El chico empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando Vergil se lo quedó mirando también, estaba tumbado entre los dos hermanos. Nero pensó que quizás debería explicarse, quizás los gemelos esperaban una aclaración de porqué los estaba espiando antes. Entonces, justamente cuando se había envalentonado para hablar, Dante y Vergil decidieron besarse, justo enfrente del rostro de Nero. Era un beso apasionado, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, peleando por la dominancia sobre el otro, Vergil aún podía notar el sabor de Nero en la boca de Dante. Nero abrió la boca, como si fuese a decir algo, y volvió a cerrarla, confundido. Dante hábilmente se separó de Vergil y capturó los labios de Nero con los suyos, intentando ganarse el acceso a su interior con pequeños lametones y suaves y ligeros mordisquitos. Al joven cazador de demonios se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa cuando sintió una cálida sensación envolviendo y jugueteando con su pezón izquierdo, Dante utilizó la ocasión para profundizar el beso. Nero se sentía un poco abrumado ante las atenciones de ambos hermanos, pero no quería que esos dos pensaran que era completamente sumiso, así que agarró a Dante, atrayéndole más cerca suyo e intentando dominar el beso a la vez que su mano viajaba por el esculpido pecho de Dante.

Vergil sonrió ante la impaciencia de Nero "_Es tan joven y atolondrado… y extrañamente atractivo_" pensó el frío gemelo, quizás es que sentí debilidad por chicos atolondrados y con el pelo blanco, como Dante y el chaval. Mordió rudamente el pezón con el que estaba jugando y el chico gimoteó lascivamente. Oh, así que le gustaba jugar duro, probablemente fuese a causa de su lado demoníaco. Vergil todavía no había encontrado a ningún demonio (o semi-demonio para el caso) al que no le gustase el sexo salvaje. Era el momento de darle al chico lo que quería. Dante siguió bajando por el cuello del chico, dejando un caminito de marcas rojas que seguramente desaparecerían antes de que se acabase la diversión.

Las manos de Vergil estaban ahora en los muslos de Nero, acariciándolos mientras reclamaba la boca del joven cazador. De hecho se sorprendió del ardor del beso. Nero sentía el endurecido miembro de Dante rozando su pierna mientras el experimentado caza-demonios atendía a su renovada erección. ¿Cómo podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese someterse a esos dos maravillosos hombres que tan expertamente jugueteaban con él? Definitivamente, no pudo hallar una respuesta, por lo menos no en ese momento. Dante estaba lamiendo provocativamente alrededor de su entrada, intentando también insertar un dedo en él; y Vergil parecía decidido a dejar una marca duradera en el cuello del chico. Vergil sabía que Dante se moría por tener al chico, así que intentó acelerar las cosas un poco.

"Dante, dónde está el lubricante?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Un momento, de verdad que os equivocáis si estáis pensando que voy a dejar que me toméis los dos; estáis muy equivocados!" Nero saltó rápidamente cuando Dante cesó sus atenciones para buscar el lubricante. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Oh, si, se le había caído al suelo antes.

"Ya veo," Vergil sonrió "quizás debería ayudarte a buscar una opción más adecuada para ti?"

Nero asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió una sonrisa entusiasmada; estaba realmente Vergil sugiriendo lo que él creía? Al menos, así lo parecía.

"Ey Dante, gracias por el lubricante" dijo Vergil, cogiendo la botellita de las manos de su hermano. Nero utilizó esos segundos de confusión en la cabeza de Dante para empujarle hacia atrás y situarse entre sus piernas.

"¿Qué narices estas haciendo, chaval?" preguntó estupefacto Dante.

"Eres el rey de las preguntas inteligentes, no es así, hermano?" Vergil le provocó, manipulando el tapón de la botellita; finalmente la pudo abrir y cubrió la erección de Nero con la resbaladiza sustancia. Viendo lo salido que él mismo estaba, y que tanto Vergil como Nero parecían dispuestos a no dejarle levantarse, Dante dobló las piernas sujetándolas abiertas por las rodillas.

"Mas vale que te des prisa, chaval" la ronca voz de Dante estaba claramente teñida de deseo.

Nero se deslizó dentro del hombre fácilmente, ambos jadeando, Nero debido a la deliciosa estrechez de la cavidad y Dante a causa del inesperado placer ante la súbita intrusión. El ritmo de los movimientos del chico le resultaba extrañamente familiar y cuando Dante abrió los ojos encontró a Vergil detrás de Nero, agarrándole por las caderas y guiándolo hacia dentro y hacia a fuera de Dante. Era una visión realmente excitante, y el miembro de Nero le rozaba y golpeaba en todos los lugares adecuados, quizás había sido una buena idea dejar que el chico intentase tomar el control.

Vergil aplicó los restos del lubricante en su miembro y lanzó el frasquito vacío a un lado, sus ahora resbaladizos dedos explorando la expuesta entrada de Nero. Afortunadamente, el chico estaba demasiado distraído follándose a Dante, y sólo notó la intrusión cuando Vergil introdujo dos dedos a la vez, moviéndolos en círculos, ensanchando cuidadosamente la estrecha entrada y rozando un punto muy especial en el proceso. Dante casi pudo sentir al chico estremecerse dentro suyo cuando Nero dejó escapar un gemido particularmente alto.

"Tu… tu lo tenías todo planeado… no es así… AH!" Dante intentaba regañar a su maquiavélico hermano. Pero fue abruptamente cortado cuando Vergil entró en Nero y dejó caer su peso hacia delante, el peso combinado de ambos inmovilizando a Dante contra el colchón y haciendo que el miembro de Nero llegase más profundamente dentro suyo. Definitivamente, a Vergil le gustaba tener el control, pero si los resultados eran estos nadie se iba a quejar.

Nero había perdido la capacidad de hablar, la combinación de placeres hacía que su mente girase fuera de control. Vio a Dante masturbándose e intentó ayudarle en la tarea, pero sus movimientos eran erráticos, dictados por las firmes embestidas a su próstata. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Vergil; clavando sus dedos en el firme muslo de Dante y su Devil Bringer, en un intento desesperado de no herir a nadie, arañando sin piedad la sábanas, agujereándolas. Los jadeos y suaves gemidos de Nero escalaron en volumen medida que se acercaba al clímax. Finalmente se vino, en un orgasmo devastador, sin saber si gritar en el nombre de Vergil o el de Dante. Las súbitas contracciones en la estrecha cavidad del chico provocaron que Vergil se corriera también, llenando al chaval con su semilla. Dante estaba también muy cerca de llegar al orgasmo, con Nero ayudándole a masajear desesperadamente su furiosa erección. Blancos ribetes de semen salpicaron el su abdomen, algunos llegando incluso a la barbilla de Dante.

Los tres hombres se desplomaron en la cama jadeando, exhaustos. Nero rodó hacia su izquierda, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de uno de los gemelos, antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de Vergil, quien di un gruñido como muestra de su desacuerdo. Entonces Dante abrazó Nero desde atrás, utilizándole a modo de almohada. Vergil suspiró, rindiéndose, justo antes de caer presa del sueño.

Trish y Lady acababan de volver de su misión en Europa y decidieron dejarse caer por la oficina de Devil May Cry, a Dante normalmente le gustaba saber con que tipo de demonios se habían encontrado y como les había ido el asunto (a parte de informarle que tenía que pagar sus gastos de estancia).

"Parece que no hay nadie en casa" aventuró Lady, la oficina estaba vacía y no se detectaban ruidos indicadores de presencia humana en las cercanías.

"Quizás se fueron a alguna misión" Trish respondió encogiéndose de hombros, dejó su bolsa en el sofá y se fue a por un café.

"Ja, quizás Mr. Altivo y el chaval son capaces de levantarse ante de las doce, pero Dante no" dijo Lady riéndose.

"Si, tienes razón" afirmó Trish abriendo el frigorífico; dioses, sólo había pizza por doquier! "Aparte, Dante no se habría ido sin antes acabarse la pizza". Oyó unos ruidos en la escalera "Lady?"

La morena mujer subió las escaleras, estaba decidida a patear el culo de ese gandul de Dante y obligarle a hacer algo de provecho, como que le pagase sus facturas. Abrió la puerta de la habitación silenciosamente, decidida a darle una sorpresa. Pero fue ella la que resultó sorprendida. En la cama doble encontró a Nero guardado entre los dos hijos de Sparda, todos ellos desnudos y cubiertos de…

Lady bajó las escaleras corriendo, con una sonrisa maquiavélica pintada en el rostro.

"Trish, dónde demonios está mi cámara?" preguntó con la respiración entrecortada "No te lo vas a creer, he encontrado el mejor material de chantaje del mundo!"

* * *

*Aun desde debajo de la mesa*

Bueno, he de admitir que traducir esto me ha resultado un poco más difícil de lo que creía… (las escenas lemon se me dan mejor en ingles XD). Si os ha gustado, dejad una review, onegai!!


End file.
